Naruto, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!
by DarthRuneis
Summary: We all know that Naruto was chronically late to class, but when Kiba makes a bet with Naruto, is it possible we'll find out why? Yep, and its apparent he has a pretty good reason. Slightly gory, thats it.


"NARUTO, YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Iruka's deafening shout startled Naruto, who had been trying to sneak in silently via window. This, as usual, caused the rest of the class to start laughing at Naruto, who merely grumbled an apology and went to sit down. "Hold it right there, Naruto. I want to know why you're always late, I mean you're a ninja-in-training! How are you going to succeed if you can't even be fast enough to get here on time?!" Iruka's voice had calmed considerably, probably because he was talking moreso than yelling now.

"Iruka-sensei… I don't want to talk about it…" Naruto's voice actually startled the rest of the class, save the sleeping Shikamaru, with its dead seriousness and solemn tone. Iruka looked startled at first, but then it seemed that something dawned on him, and he just decided to let it go. Seeing this, Naruto proceeded to his seat.

Kiba, however, wanted to push it a step further, "Ha! You're just afraid of how we'll laugh when you say you overslept! I doubt you COULD get here on time, even if you were a _jounin_!"

Typical Naruto seemed to have returned, "Oh yeah?! I guarantee you I'll be here right on time tomorrow! In fact, I'll BET you!"

Kiba wasn't one to back down from, what he thought was, and easy bet, "You're on! You have to be here by the time class starts or you give Akamaru a bath!"

Naruto was unfazed, "Fine! But if I win you have to buy me a month's worth of ramen at Ichiraku!"

Kiba seemed to think about it, and the class was deathly silent. They all knew how much ramen Naruto could eat, and yet they also knew that if anyone outside of the Inuzuka Clan attempted to bathe an Inuzuka Ninja Hound, that person would likely return with a plastic face, courtesy of the Konoha Hospital. Indeed, the stakes were high for both parties.

After a few seconds, Kiba's inner dumbass seemed to win out, "Fine, deal! Oh this is gonna rock, eh Akamaru?" Kiba got a clearly confident bark as his reply.

Iruka just sighed and began class again as normal, well, that is until Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru decided to skip class via window, but then again, that was still pretty normal.

* * *

The door opened and Naruto walked slowly into the classroom, just as Iruka turned around, having decided it was time to start. Naruto just looked at Kiba, and then moved to his desk, never speaking a word, and clearly not moving at normal hyperactive speed. However, as he passed Sakura, she noticed something slightly off other than behavior. Just as he was about to sit down, she made that discovery known.

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto's hiding behind a Transformation Jutsu! He must have sent someone else in his place, again!" Sakura's tattle-tale voice made Naruto cringe, as Iruka started to look closely at Naruto, and he noticed it too.

Iruka gave a loud sigh, "Naruto, if it _is_ you, drop the transformation, otherwise, leave this classroom and go tell Naruto he's busted."

The Naruto in the classroom brought on a look of dread, which everyone took in the wrong way, "I-Iruka-sensei… I don't think dropping the transformation is such a good idea…"

Iruka sighed once more, before a nearly Mach 3 eraser impacted Naruto's forehead, quickly dispelling his Transformation due to Naruto's surprise and lack of concentration. The class smirked as the tell-tale poof and smoke proved that Sakura had been correct.

However, the person they saw was not what they were expecting. It was Naruto, granted, but the class' silence was because of the wounds he was sporting. Naruto had several burn marks across his face and hands, and blood was clearly _streaming_ out of the corners of his mouth. A large number of deep cuts, probably from kitchen knives, were seen all over his torso and arms, and, to a lesser extent, his legs as well. His torso was undoubtably the worst for wear, however, as there were a shockingly large number of deep, large puncture wounds spread across it, ranging from what seemed to be a baseball bat-sized hole in his left shoulder, to pitchfork-like spreads of small holes. The class' observations were cut off there, as Naruto swayed and then fell, tumbling down the small flight of stairs before slamming into the floor of the classroom, and that is when the class saw nearly fourty throwing weapons, largely consisting of kunai and shuriken, embedded in his back, and a large fuuma shuriken lodged in what looked to be his spinal column. The class also noticed a large pool of blood forming around the blonde's body before Iruka obstructed their view, by carrying Naruto out of the classroom, albeit at a full speed sprint.


End file.
